


A Work In Progress

by dovekinz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Work In Progress is it's name btw, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humor, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, childhood crush, for the first few chapters anyway, i thought it was clever, literally that's it's name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovekinz/pseuds/dovekinz
Summary: He tried to shake the encounter out of his mind as he ran back into town, back to Yu-Topia but he kept thinking about that boy. It was odd, thinking about it now, he kind of seemed familiar.A fic about Yuuri Katsuki meeting Junior World Championship gold medalist; Victor Nikiforov, who's pretty curious about Yuuri.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As this is my first Victuuri fic I thought I'd start of with a very cliched romance fic with all the fluff and cute you can handle. I'm not exactly sure how long this fic will be or where this fic will even go but it'll be fun to write nonetheless! It's a short chapter but hopefully ya'll will like it anyway. Leave a comment it you like!
> 
> And yes, that's the literal title of this fic
> 
> This chapter has been beta'd

Yuuri had expected the rink to be empty after hours. What he didn’t expect was a graceful figure gliding across the ice, the sound of the blades cutting into the silent air of Ice Castle as he watched in awe. 

Yuuko had told him that a mysterious boy started coming in sometimes to skate by himself, that his movements looked like that of a young figure skater much more talented than his age would suggest. As Yuuri watched on, he could believe that. His body was lean, his legs long but he didn’t look frail. His long hair caught in the moon’s light spilling through the windows, making it look silver to the eye. This must have been the boy Yuuko was talking about, and it surprised him that he hadn’t run into him before now.

Yuuri would come to the rink most days after it closed. Yuuko had snuck him a copy of the keys to practice his own skating. One day he wanted to compete against others; to skate on the same ice as the best and maybe win a gold medal, but all of that was just a desolate dream. His anxiety would never allow him to skate in front of an audience without having a panic attack.

He shook himself from his own thoughts as continued watching the long-haired boy, his attention held by the way he moves, like he’s dancing to the world’s most lovely ballad, even though there’s no music to be heard. He didn’t even had headphones on. Every move was deliberate; the way he would pose his arms and lift his legs, and how he would go into what he thinks is called a camel spin, his body very languid with his eyes closed. 

Yuuri thought he was beautiful out there on the ice, but he was curious, was he practicing? Was this just for fun? It looked like a routine, something that looked like a professional skater would skate in front of thousands and get a high score because of just how beautiful it was.

Yuuri wasn’t sure how long he had been standing in the dark watching the boy, he was so mesmerized by his moves that when he launched into a spin and landed perfectly, without even a wobble, he gasped very audibly in amazement. He covered his mouth quickly, flushing with embarrassment, and hoping the boy didn’t hear him. The sound of skates against ice stopped and he looked up to see the boy staring back at him, clearly startled that he was being watched and interrupted. Yuuri wasn’t sure what he should do, he was frozen in place by the bluest eyes he’s ever seen boring into his own mundane, brown ones.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like eternity until Yuuri broke the silence, stammering out an apology before turning and running out of the rink in embarrassment. He could have sworn he heard the boy calling after him, but he was already through the doors and running for the exit. 

How embarrassing! Yuuri felt like a creep for watching him for so long while he believed he was alone. Going there after hours was a bad idea. He’ll just have to go during the day to avoid seeing the other boy, fearing he'd confront him. It wasn’t so bad skating around with other people, but Yuuri was lying to himself, he’d much rather skate by himself.  
He tried to shake the encounter out of his mind as he ran back into town, back to Yu-Topia but he kept thinking about that boy. It was odd, thinking about it now, he kind of seemed familiar. 

*

He sighed as he opened the front door to his home, exhausted from running as fast as his legs could carry him from Ice Castle. “I’m home”, he said mostly to himself, kicking off his shoes and walking through the hall as quietly as he could as he passed the kitchen where his mother was preparing something for a guest. 

“Yuuri, I thought you were going to go skate. Is everything okay?”, his mother asked curiously, seeing her red faced son trying to sneak past the kitchen without being noticed, her face alight with amusement. Yuuri silently cursed to himself and turned to his mother, trying to give her the best smile he could muster up.

“S-Someone else was at the rink and I didn’t want to get in the way. I’ll just go tomorrow, missing a day to practice isn’t a big deal. I-I’ll just be in my room! “, Yuuri took off down the hall toward his room, hoping what he said dissuaded his mother from asking further questions. He didn’t know what he was being so secretive and sneaking around for, he hadn’t done anything wrong. He wanted to tell someone about the beautiful boy that danced so gracefully across the ice, but at the same time he wanted to keep that moment to himself, it felt like it had been apart of a dream.

He opened the door to his room as small ball of fur barked happily at him from his bed in greeting. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at the puppy wagging his tail excitedly. He walked over and picked the puppy up in his arms, giggling as he licked his face, leaving his cheek all wet. “Ah, Vicchan! There was a talented boy skating at the rink, he was…. wonderful!”, he hummed to himself, unable to keep the stupid grin off his face, his cheeks flushed once again. 

He flopped down onto his bed with Vicchan still in his arms, the puppy wiggling free to keep licking at Yuuri’s face. He tried to cover his face from the onslaught of puppy kisses, but he gave up and stared at the ceiling instead, the vision of the skater still running through his mind.

“I wished I could have seen more but… I ran away when he saw me”, he explained with a crestfallen expression, closing his eyes while he petted Vicchan’s soft fur. His presence was more than welcome. “He looked really cool, doing spins and jumps without falling. I wish I could do that.” 

Yuuri had been skating for about three years now, and he still wasn’t very good at it. He was still just as clumsy, but he had learned a lot. When he was young, he watched ice skating on tv and begged his parents to let him try it. If he didn’t like it then he’ll try something else. Of course his parents encouraged him. He fell down a lot at first and would be bruised for days, but he wanted to impress the cute girl that would skate there every day. That’s when he met Yuuko. 

Yuuko had been much more talented than he was, but she saw him doing his best and she always cheered him on, giving him tips and showing him how something was done. By the time he was nine years old, he was able to do small jumps. They were nothing too fancy, but he always showed off to Yuuko, even when Takeshi was poking fun at him for being fat.

Maybe in the next five years he’ll be able to do spins and jumps like that mystery boy. He smiled at the thought, already starting to drift off with Vicchan still snuggled up in his arms. If only he could be that cool.

*

“Yuuri! Mama wants you to come help!”

Mari’s voice along with her fist banging on his door jolted Yuuri out of his sleep. He was pretty sure he was having a nice dream too. He yawned and fixed his skewed glasses he forgot to take off before he’d fallen asleep last night. He glanced at his clock, the red numbers of the early morning mocking him. Why did his mother want his help this early? 

He yawned again and wiggled off his bed, grabbing some fresh clothes for the day. He patted Vicchan on the way by, who thought it was much too early to get up just yet. Yuuri mourned for his sleep but if he didn’t get downstairs to help soon Mari would comeback and drag him out herself.

Once downstairs his mother put him to work, bringing out orders for the early guests, and cleaning up after them. It was an honest living, he thought. His parents loved Yu-Topia and its patrons, but he didn’t know if he wanted to work here for the rest of his life like Mari was going to do. He wanted to do his own thing, and his parents understood, but he was still young so he didn’t mind helping once in awhile if his mother asked.

He was wiping down a table when his mother came in with a tray with a bowl of katsudon on it, her face bright with a cheerful smile as she handed it to him.

“Yuuri, we have a new guest! A very good looking foreigner. He’s very young too! He had a soak in the onsen and had asked for the most popular dish we had!”, she clapped her hands together, happy to make Katsudon for anyone who asked for it. It was her favorite dish to make. “Can you please take it to him in the other room?”

Before he could reply she skipped away, leaving him with a large bowl of katsudon steaming up into his face, fogging up his glasses. A foreigner, huh? He sighed and stood, taking the tray to the other room where the new guest waited. 

He opened the door, careful not to drop the tray.

“Pardon the intru-“, Yuuri’s voice died in his throat at the sight of the new guest. Long silver hair, dressed in the inn’s robes from having a bath in the onsen. Blue eyes locked onto his once again, it was like an electric shock. Yuuri was sure he was going to drop the tray he was holding but he was frozen in place, just like last time.

The boy stared at him with confusion before recognition dawned on him, his eyes wide and bright.

“Oh, it’s you!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yuuri! How would you like to skate with me today?” he asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Yuuri felt like this boy was like a giant puppy, easily excited, but it was infectious.
> 
> “Really?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long but I learned I can't focus on more than one thing and it's not as long as I hoped but I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner than this one!  
> Also thanks for the comments  
> Enjoy!
> 
> This chapter was Beta'd

Huh?

Yuuri couldn’t believe his eyes; the boy looking up at him with barely contained enthusiasm was the same boy dancing gracefully across the ice at the rink yesterday.

It felt surreal to see this boy again, right in front of him. He thought it may have been a dream, but here he was; dressed in the green of Yu-Topia’s robes, with his long hair cascading over his shoulders. Now, under the room’s bright lights, he could tell his hair was more of a blond rather than silver, or maybe that was just the lights. 

Either way, he thought it suited him.

The boy looked like he might say more when the ball of fur next to him that Yuuri thought was a pillow popped its head up and eyed Yuuri with its big eyes in interest.

A dog? He could have sworn it was Vicchan at first glance but he looked much too large to be his precious puppy. 

This dog, however, was now jumping over his owner and making a beeline for Yuuri. He yelped as large paws knocked him off balance, the tray of Katsudon now scattered all over the floor in a large mess while the big dog licked at his dazed face, ignoring the food altogether. 

“Makkachin!”

The boy jumped up and ran over to them, exasperated. Yuuri sputtered giggles in between the licks, his arm trying to guard his face but it was pointless; this dog was too eager. He didn’t really mind but now he had egg and rice in his hair which seemed to only spur on the dog more.

“I’m really sorry! Makkachin is usually well behaved, he must really like you”, the other said while trying to pull the offending dog off him, concern etched across his face. He looked a little nervous, actually.

“I-It’s okay.” Yuuri sat up, his cheeks painted pink. That was a little more embarrassing than being caught watching him skate last night, maybe he should go hide into his room so he doesn’t have to face him again and embarrass himself further. 

Wait, maybe that’s why he was here; to confront Yuuri about last night. Yuuri’s hand froze from brushing the rice out of his hair and glanced up at the boy, trying to comprehend the situation. He didn’t look angry, he looked more afraid that Yuuri might be angry. 

“It happens all the time”

It doesn’t. 

The boy looked a little relieved and tried to help Yuuri back onto his feet, laughing softly as he picked a grain of rice off Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri blushed and ducked his head. What a time to be covered in food; in front of a really cute guy.

“I-I’m sorry about your food. I’ll have mama make you a new bowl…” Yuuri looked up at the other timidly, his fingers fidgeting, and turning to leave. He needed to get away or he’ll die of embarrassment. 

“You live here?”

Yuuri stopped himself and nodded, smiling shyly at him.

“Wow! That’s amazing! What’s it like?”, he asked Yuuri, looking completely enraptured by the way Yuuri lives.

“Oh, um... It’s nice, I guess.”

Yuuri didn’t know how to explain what it was like living in Yu-Topia. It had been a normal thing for as long as he could remember. This guy seemed really interested by the way he was looking at him expectantly with his large blue eyes, it was making him incapable of forming proper sentences. 

“I would love to live in a place like this, I think. It was like I just took a bath in the largest tub I’ve ever seen! Much larger than my bath in my apartment back in Russia”, he said with glee, a heart shaped smile on his face. Yuuri didn’t know people could smile like that.

He did have to admit; he did love the onsen. It was nice to come back home after a day of practice to just relax in the water, washing away all his struggle from that day.

“Oh, I wanted to ask you something. You were at the ice rink last night, yes?”

Yuuri nearly jumped out of his skin. Oh no. Here it comes. He was going to tell him that it was creepy and to stay away from him, he knew it. Yuuri took a step back, ready to flee from the room and just have Mari take his place so he could hide under the covers in his room and never come out again.

“I… yes, that was me. I’m sorry if I-“

“You ran before I got the chance to talk to you. You were there because you wanted to skate, right? Why did you run?”

He looked a little dejected that Yuuri hadn’t stuck around last night. Yuuri was taken by disbelief, he thought for sure the boy wouldn’t like being watched while he thought he had the rink all to himself. 

Would he have let Yuuri skate with him then, or would he have left to give Yuuri the time for himself to practice?

“I thought… maybe, since you were practicing alone that I might get in your way. Y-You looked like you were having fun, I didn’t want to disturb you”, Yuuri said, his shoulders falling.

He thinks he would have liked to have skated alongside this guy, giving Yuuri advice on how to better his jumps and spins but it wasn’t like he was anywhere close to being ready for the junior championships.

The boy watched him for so long that Yuuri started to squirm under his scrutiny. What was he looking at him so intently for?

With what he assumes was a lightbulb going off in his head, the boy reached for him and grabbed his shoulders with a look of determination.  
“  
What’s your name?”

Yuuri blinked up at him in surprise, “Yuuri Katsuki…”

“Yuuri! How would you like to skate with me today?” he asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Yuuri felt like this boy was like a giant puppy, easily excited, but it was infectious. His jaw dropped, and he couldn’t control the happy little gasp that left him.

“Really?!”

“Of course! I’ll even teach you some of my techniques. It’ll be so much fun! I’ve never taught anyone before”, he said, practically vibrating on the spot with that heart shaped smile of his.

“Oh! My name is Victor by the way. It’s very nice to meet you Yuuri”

Yuuri blushed at the way Victor said his name, like he enjoyed the way it rolled off his tongue. 

Victor.

He stared at Victor in awe before remembering the complete mess of rice, egg and pork currently covering the floor.

“Ah! The katsudon! I’ll get another one!”

Yuuri practically ran out of the room, stumbling past Mari in a daze. 

*

Yuuri felt like he was on cloud nine.

“Okay, Yuuri, watch me!”, Victor called to him from the middle of the ice, wearing black leggings, a shirt that hung off his shoulder, and his hair tied up on top of his head.

They had decided to head to Ice Castle that afternoon, and luckily it wasn’t in use when they got there. Yuuko looked a little surprised to see them together, but gave him a thumbs up as they passed. He wasn’t sure what that meant.

Yuuri watched with rapt attention as Victor glides across the ice with graceful movements, just like he had been doing the previous night. It felt surreal now to be here at the rink with him. Yuuri was sure it had all been a dream. 

He’s read stories of creatures that lure people to them by reading their minds to find what they love, with the intention of enticing them with their beauty to get closer and eat them.

He should stop reading those kinds of books.

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri snapped out of his thoughts and now noticed Victor was in front of him, giving him an odd smile. He flushed, embarrassed to be caught in his own thoughts while Victor was trying to show him something.

“S-Sorry…”

Victor placed a finger to his chin in thought and blinked down at Yuuri before laughing and placed his hand on top of his head, patting him twice.

“You look nervous, Yuuri. Don’t be. I’m not going to bite, you know”, he said and reached down to grab Yuuri’s hand, pulling him onto the ice.

Yuuri held onto his hand for dear life.

“Now, tell me what you can do”

“What I can do?”

Victor nodded and dropped Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri already missed the warmth.

“What spins can you do? Can you only do single jumps? Have you ever practiced a routine? Or are you only doing this for fun?”

The questions spun around in Yuuri’s head. He didn’t expect Victor to be so serious about this, but isn’t that what Yuuri wanted? To actually learn how to do those moves?

Yes, he did.

“I can do a sit spin pretty well and an upright spin too but I get dizzy pretty fast”, he smiled down at the ice. He felt a bit shy telling Victor what he could do, but more importantly, what he can’t do.

“I’m getting better with jumps but I still can’t land them very well either. Toe loops are the only ones I can land consistently.”

Victor had a look on his face that suggested he’s really taking in what Yuuri’s saying, and thinking deeply about it. He gave him a big smile and nodded.

Okay. I can help you with your jumps and spins but you didn’t tell me; is it just for fun or do you want to be a professional one day?”

Yuuri was taken off guard by the question. He had thought many times about going to compete against others, in front of thousands of people. He loved skating, but he wasn’t sure he could ever be good enough to go to the Grand Prix finals or Worlds and try to win gold.

He picked at the ice with the front of his skate as he mauled over it, then looked up at Victor with as much determination as he could manage, his hands balling up into a fist.

“I want to compete and win a gold medal.”

Skating was his life and he’d like to continue it, his anxiety be damned.

Victor practically tackled Yuuri in a hug, his eyes big and shinning with excitement.

“That’s wonderful, Yuuri! I want to see you win a gold medal so I hope we compete against each other one day!”

Wait, what?

“What?”

Victor pulled away and gave him a questioning look before gasping, his face suddenly falling into a pout.

“Yuuri, you don’t recognize me? You must! You love figure skating!”

Victor looked like a kicked puppy, Yuuri wished he understood what he was talking about. Recognize him? Did he meet Victor before? Yuuri did have this feeling in the back of his mind bothering him since he’s seen Victor last night that he looked familiar.

“I’m Victor Nikiforov! I’ve won gold at the Junior Grand Prix Finals and at World Junior Competition and will be debuting in the senior division this year! Please Yuuri, tell me you know who I am!”

The Junior Grand Prix Finals and the World Junior Competition?

Wait…

Yuuri remembers watching both. How could he have forgotten the boy with long hair that beat the rest of the competition with ease, winning gold at both competitions? He remembered watching with pure awe at how beautiful his routines were. It had motivated Yuuri to the point where he would skate for hours, trying to mimic those routines.

The same boy that was now standing in front of him, looking a little heartbroken.

“HUH!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Yuuri is 11, Victor is 15 and this takes place after Junior Worlds
> 
> If I've made any mistakes, tell me!
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://smugwoo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If anyone's interested! I'll be adding art soon and if you have questions my inbox is open


End file.
